


i’ll be with you from dusk till dawn (mileven)

by cailey_star



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, also trigger warnings !!, angsty !!, do not read if you don’t do well w depression & possible self-harm !!, even more fictional than the show !!, it’s fictional !!, not even kidding !!, okay okay i’m done, this is not meant to be based off the actual plot !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailey_star/pseuds/cailey_star
Summary: it had been close to a year before mike wheeler saw his one true love, eleven, again.
almost one whole year without her.
almost one whole year not knowing where she was.
almost one whole year not knowing if she was okay.
almost one whole year not knowing if she’d ever come back.
but, finally, she did.
she swooped right back into mike’s life, and it was as if she had never left.
as if she had always been there with him and he just didn’t know it.
as if he was dreaming about her going away the entire time.





	i’ll be with you from dusk till dawn (mileven)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so i just got an archive account and i don’t really understand quite how it works yet so yeah, if my writing and crap sucks i’m sorry i’m just learning.

1983 would always be known as the year that changed everything to mike wheeler. he would always remember nearly losing his best friend since kindergarten, will byers. he would always remember when his older sister, nancy, started dating that douchebag steve harrington. he would always remember finding eleven, his one true love, standing in the pouring rain out in the woods by mirkwood. he would remember finding her, falling in love with her, spending every minute he could with her, and then losing her. 

when he lost her, it seemed as if she was never even there. as if maybe, just maybe, mike had imagined the whole thing. as if she was fictional. made up. not a real person. as if he pictured this perfect girl — this extraordinary girl he could have all to himself — and it was all in his head. as if nothing they’d been through or done together was real. as if he were just...asleep. dreaming about it all. 

however, if he had really been dreaming, then his friends sure wouldn’t have known who eleven was, or would’nt have remembered her at all. but each day, the four boys moped and moped, continuously thinking about their lost friend, who was, in fact, real. 

it had been close to a year before mike wheeler saw his one true love, eleven, again. almost one whole year without her. almost one whole year not knowing where she was. almost one whole year not knowing if she was okay. almost one whole year not knowing if she’d ever come back. but, finally, she did. she swooped right back into mike’s life, and it was as if she had never left. as if she had always been there with him and he just didn’t know it. as if he was dreaming about her going away the entire time. 

but that’s a story for later. you may be wondering how mike dealt with this feeling. how he dealt with the fact that eleven was gone and no one knew if or when she’d be back. well, that story comes now. welcome to our journey. are you sure you’re ready?

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!! i’m open to feedback and any sort of comments you may have!!


End file.
